


Simply Falling

by Anthy_FalloutGirl (Anatheia)



Series: Airships & Castles Don't Mix [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, I'll keep posting if you keep reading, You guys still rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatheia/pseuds/Anthy_FalloutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur contemplates his situation, and comes to a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Falling

_There goes my heart again_

He was having a hard time holding the solemn look on his face as they said goodbye, but people were watching them. Watching him. Always. So far, no one had said anything that made him think they had been sussed out. "You want to kiss me goodbye." she said lightly, looking up at him through her lashes. "Yes, dammit, I do." he found it suddenly easier to frown at her, because she was teasing him. She smiled a little. "I did promise you a tour of my castle." He sighed a little. "When Dr. Li is settled, I'll come to...inspect your headquarters." he declared. She shifted a little, standing just inside the acceptable professional distance. "Nora." he frowned at her, and she smirked a little. "Sorry. I'll go. But I left you something. It's tucked above the door where I lost my glass." He lifted a brow, and she gave him a small smile. "I'll look forward to your official visit."

_All of this time i thought we were pretending_

The Vertibirds left, carrying Sentinel Pendleton, Dr. Li, and Scribe Neriah. He excused himself, and went up to the small platform at the very tip of the Prydwen where she'd found him, staring out at the light of the glowing sea. He closed the door, and looked for the vertibirds, spotting them as they neared the Castle. She didn't know, but when he had a chance, he had snuck back up there, taking out the sniper rifle, and gazing through the scope at the walls. She had seen the group of people arrive. She'd seen the blue power armor that she'd practically climbed up, to kiss Danse's cheek. He'd been jealous, but glad that Danse was still alive. Glad that there was someone he trusted at her back.

_Nothing looks the same when your eyes are open_

Now, he reached up, and plucked the small tied bundle from above the door. When he pulled the string from around the little curve of paper, flushing as those panties he'd so admired tumbled into his hand. He shoved them in his pocket, and unrolled the paper again. Her delicate handwriting, the letters all attached in flowing script that hadn't been seen in at least a century. It took him a moment to puzzle it out, and then he laughed. "Oh, definitely not." he murmured, and tucked the note into his pocket with his prize. Curious, he opened the crate that held the sniper rifle, and lifted the gun, looking through the scope. The Vertibirds were being unloaded by an assortment of figures, and then he spotted Neriah hugging a broad shouldered man in a grey t-shirt and jeans. He realized that it was Danse when the man turned to look at Nora. She rose on her toes, and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, before crouching to greet her son.

_Now you're playing these games to keep my heartbeat spinning_

The boy was excited about something, then grabbed his mother's hand, as well as Danse's, pulling the pair after him as he ran towards the massive steel security door, and they disappeared out of sight. Arthur frowned, lowering the gun for a moment. He lifted it again, examining the courtyard, watching Madison Li have a tearful reunion with a bespectacled white man in a lab coat. After a moment, he lowered the gun, and put it back in the crate, returning to the Prydwen's interior. Seeing Nora's son with Danse...bothered him. Seeing Nora with Danse hadn't given him pause, but to have the boy treating Danse as a role model...it displeased him, and he wasn't even sure why. Danse was the logical choice for the boy's mentor; a fellow Synth, but a strong and loyal soldier until the end. She'd mentioned her friend Sturges was a Synth too, so that was another potential match there. That bothered him too.

_You show me love, you show me love_

How strange, that he wouldn't consider her friend Preston 'competition', but her Synth friends were? Was it because he knew how close she was to Danse? How deep the bond of mentorship could impact an Initiate? Or because Danse spent more time with Nora Pendleton that he ever had. "Sir?" a voice said, and he startled out of his brood by a small figure in the doorway. "Yes, Squire?" he said, and the child stepped forwards, saluting crisply. The Squire was a girl; he hadn't remembered bringing any girls from the Capitol. "Sir...I was sent to deliver this to you. Sentinel Pendleton...insisted I deliver it after the Vertibirds returned." she stated, and produced a holodisk. He took it, looking it over. "Did the Sentinal say why?" he asked. "No, Elder." the girl replied. He gave her a curious look. "Are you from the Commonwealth, Squire?"

_You show me everything my heart is capable of_

"Yes sir. Squire Caroline Neville. My brother is an intitiate." she stated. "And your parents?" he asked. "Didn't know my dad. Supermutants killed our mom." she said solemnly. "Where is Intitate Neville stationed?" he asked. "At the Airport, Sir. Logistics." she stated. "I'm sure the Airport could use a squire's services...would you prefer to be stationed with your brother?" Squire Caroline's face turned red, and she shook her head fiercely. "Is there something I should know about, Squire?" he asked her gently, and she stared at the floor. "I...I lied, Sir. Initiate Neville's not...not my real brother. We escaped from some Gunners. Robbie brought us here because he thought we'd be safer with an army." Arthur smiled slightly, and put a hand on the girl's chin, making her look up.

_You reshape me like butterfly origami_

"For many in the Brotherhood Of Steel, their Brothers and Sisters are not blood kin. But we are Brothers and Sisters in arms, and that makes all of us a family...right from the Elder Council, down to our newest Squire." he stated firmly. The little girl's eyes filled with tears. "I'm not in trouble for lying?" she asked, and he shook his head. "That's not a lie. Your family is who you say they are. Blood or no blood." he said firmly. "Thank you, Elder Maxson." she managed, and composed herself. "Off you go Squire. Thank you for following the Sentinel's directions to the letter." he said solemnly, and she saluted again, before nearly dashing away. Arthur finished his walk through the ship, nodding to those who earned nods, headed for his chambers.

_You have broken into my heart_

He put the disk in to the holorecorder, and plugged in his headphones, tugging them into his head. He hit play, but rather than Nora's voice, it was a man's voice. "Elder Maxson...This is...Former Paladin Danse. I...will understand if you throw this off the prydwen, but I'm hoping...you'll hear what I have to say." there was a pause, and then Danse continuted. "If you're still listening...I'm sorry, Elder. I never knew, until Quinlan asked me...that I was a Synth. I...I have childhood memories. I remember when my parents died. I remember the day I met Knight Cutler, long before we joined the Brotherhood ten years ago. If I had known I was a Synth...I'd never have joined the Brotherhood...but I will never forget how important the Brotherhood was to me. I'm glad you chose Nora as your Sentinel. She's...outstanding." Danse laughed softly.

_This time i feel the blues have departed_

"She also informed me of your...relationship. I'd like to offer my congradulations; she's the finest woman I have ever known...and I could think of no finer a man for her to be with than you. I'm not sure how things will work out between you, with her son, and the Minutemen...but if there is a way and you want to be with her, make it happen. Don't...let something you love slip through your fingers. That's the only thing that matters, in the very end. It's the ony advice I can offer...you hardly need guidance from the likes of me. I only want to thank you; it was an honor to serve in the Brotherhood of Steel Elder Maxson. Ad Victoriam." The player clicked, and Arthur swallowed. He could hear it in the man's voice. Regret. He understood it well.

_Nothing can keep me away from this feeling_

Arthur leaned back in his chair, absently smoothing his heavy beard as he contemplated the situation they'd gotten into. He couldn't deny he'd found Nora attractive when she'd first joined up. Normally, he'd have kept her as an Initiate for longer, but Danse's glowing report on the woman's resourcefulness and sheer determination had made him bestow her Knighthood. He still wanted to be certain of her, so he ordered her and Danse to clear out Fort Strong of Supermutants. They had succeeded beyond his initial hopes, even locating the Cache of Mini-Nukes. Then she'd shown up with the messy plans for a signal interceptor, and a way to get into the Institute.

_I know i am simply falling for you_

She hadn't been wrong when she said she'd won the war for them. It galled him, or it had, but with Nora now a Sentinel, her victory was his own, at least in the eyes of the Brotherhood and the Council of Elders. He knew they wanted him to return to the Capitol, but something about what Danse had said on the tape made him want to stay. If they never went back, he wouldn't bother getting the Council's approval of his choice. He could simply offer it to them as a 'marriage of alliance with a fertile pre-war female', and set up an outpost. With the radio towers that still stood around the Commonwealth, and the Deep Range Transmitter that Danse had recovered with Nora's help, reliable radio-based communication from coast to coast was an actual possibility. Between that and their vertibirds, spreading the influence of the Brotherhood of Steel across the continent was a realistic ambition.

_I'm taking time to envision where your heart is_

But the only problem, in the end, was Nora herself. She was attracted to him, certainly. The physical chemistry between them was undeniable. When she had looked up at him, and asked him--ordered him almost--to kiss her, he'd barely held himself back. He had started the flirting, but then she was crying and he had desperately wanted her to stop, so he'd hugged her, and then she was so small and shaking and clutching his coat, and his heart was hammering in his chest. When her tears had ended and she'd been standing in his arms, her eyes closed, looking like one of those tiny little birds in the pre-war books about nature, he'd wanted to kiss her. When she invited it, he protested, and protested again, and then her slender fingers were in his hair and she was leaning against is chest, rising on her tip toes, and his will broke, and he bent his head to kiss her.

_And justify why you're gone for the moment_

He'd never intended to sleep with her. He didn't even think she would suggest it. That was why he locked the door; to savor the taste of her, whisky and blood and something distinctly 'her'. When she suggested moving indoors, he had been shocked. Her conviction was almost alarming. Neither of them were that drunk. He had anticipated being much, much drunker before he made that kind of critical mistake. At least Nora was certain she wouldn't get pregnant. But he'd walked away, given her the option to walk away too. He'd paced in his chambers nervously, hastily taking a mouthful of something called 'Bobrov's Best Moonshine', which had nearly left his eyes watering, while he waited to see if she would appear. She did.

_I tumble sometimes, looking for sunshine_

He'd opened the door and she was in his arms, and anything approaching his usual iron self control went straight off the edge of the Prydwen as he surrendered. He knew she was a widow; that she'd watched her husband die. She didn't act as though she was grieving when his mouth was against her skin, those too soft undergarments of hers under his hands. She was bruised and scarred and yet so deliciously fair and soft beneath his calloused hands, everything he'd imagined she would be. Elder Lyons had been the only one willing to give a young Arthur Maxson advice about the opposite sex; please her, then please himself. Take nothing without her permission. He would always be the bigger and stronger person in any relationship...if his body was rough and hard, his heart needed to be gentle and kind. He tried to follow that advice, and she was happy enough with him to come back for seconds.

_And you know this is right when you look into my eyes_

She'd been mad at him so suddenly, about the whole 'wife' thing. He couldn't understand why, until she crossed her arms and looked away from him. In a rare moment of honesty, he'd spoken the truth. That he wasn't worthy of her. That he'd said yes because he thought it was his one chance to be with her. That had been enough for her, but something had happened to him in that moment, and he didn't know if it had happened to her. He'd trusted her, and he kept trusting her not to betray him; not just to give away their secret affair, but with a part of himself that no one ever saw. The part of him that had wondered when he would ever be not alone.

_You show me love, you show me love_

When they lay in his bunk, her small frame curled up against him, talking quietly, he confided in her. He was weak with her. He had to trust her, because he couldn't live silently for much longer, or he would go mad. Offering the services of Dr. Li was the best he could do for her, next to a hot shower. It seemed poor thanks, for what she'd given him. When she pulled him into the shower, went down on him, he'd have given her the moon if she asked him for it. He understood why the Elders had always counseled him to abstain from the company of women; not just to prevent illigitimate children or damage to his reputation, but because they had understood what he had not. That a beautiful woman with a cruel heart and ambition could destroy him. Part of it was their own faults, the Elders.

_You show me everything my heart is capable of_

Her broadcasts had filled him with an ache he found terrifyingly familiar. The lonliness. That was the hard part. She wasn't in love with him. She liked him well enough, when they weren't arguing. And she certainly pitied the situation he was in. She liked him enough to tease him. Arthur slipped a hand in his pocket, taking out the curled paper with her delicate script. He pulled a worn book, one of his favorites, and tucked her note between the pages before he put it back in place. With an involuntary blush, he pulled that small pair of panties out of his pocket, shaking his head a little. He'd been joking when he threatened to keep them. It seemed too intimate a thing; but she had left them, as some kind of promise to return, or perhaps an apology for leaving. He wasn't sure what it meant...if it meant anything at all.

_And now i can't break away from this fire that we started_

He shoved the panties deep in his coat pocket, composed himself, and ran a hand through his hair, then over his beard. His mask firmly in place, he left his chambers, sparing not even a glance for the Guard who had been at his door while he'd quietly fucked the General of the Minutemen the evening before. The man didn't salute. He was holding a Minigun; poor bastard. It was more a show of force than anything more. Arthur made his way to the radio room, and the spindly Scribe who manned the radio launched to his feet and saluted him. "Sir!" he managed. "At ease, Scribe. If possible, I'd like to speak to the Council. Can you arrange that?" he asked. "Yessir! I'll see if their Radio Officer is present." he stated, and sat back down, calmly paging the other scribe, hundreds of miles away. It took a couple of minutes, but he got a response. Another five minutes, and the Radio Officer offered him the handset, and his chair. "Thank you, Scribe. I'll need the room." The man saluted, and hurried out.

_There my heart goes again_

"Elder Maxson! We received word that your mission has been a success! The Institute is truly gone?" a voice asked, and he recognized it. "Elder Dekker, I am pleased to say that the Institute was blown up by Knight Nora Pendleton less than a week ago. She has been promoted to Sentinel for her diligence and dedication to the cause." he stated. "I don't recall Knight Pendleton." Dekker stated. "You wouldn't. Sentinel Pendleton is a Pre-War resident of the Commonwealth...she was in a Cryovault; Vault 111. It seems that her infant son was taken from the Vault nearly sixty years ago...indeed, he was the Director of the Institute. Sentinel Pendleton, despite her personal relationships, held true to our mission, and destroyed the Institute of her own free will." he said firmly. "A Pre-war woman?" Dekker asked. "Yes, Elder Dekker." he said calmly, but he was smirking.

_In your arms i'm falling deeper_

"Elder Maxson, we all commend you on your success, and support your decision to promote Pendleton to Sentinel. She must have extensive knowledge of pre-war technology. I assume your Scribes are consulting her?" he asked. "Frequently. Her knowledge has been invaluable...as well, she convinced Doctor Madison Li to return to the Brotherhood, as well as a number of other Institute scientists." he stated. "And when can we expect your return to DC, Elder Maxson?" Dekker asked. "I'd like to remain in the Commonwealth, Elder Dekker...I believe that the wealth of technology and the resources available in the Commonwealth can more than support a second full garrison on the East Coast. I have a strong alliance with the General of the Minutemen--" He was cut off by Dekker's voice. "The Minutemen?" he asked sharply. "The local militia group. They have a large number of allied settlements; indeed, they even have Artillery. The General is as of yet reluctant to share that technology with us, but I am certain they will come around." he smirked a little.

_And there's nothing to break me away from this_

There was a silence, presumably Dekker and the others conferring. "Very well. Establish a Commonwealth Chapter. Once the garrison is up and running, you can return with the Prydwen to the Capitol." Dekker stated. "Of course, Elder Dekker. I'll continue to send regular reports; our fight against the Feral Ghouls and Supermutant scourge continues of course, but what we have learned since coming here has been more than worth the resources it cost us to keep the Prydwen here." he said firmly. "Excellent. We look forward to your continued successes, Elder Maxson. Well done." Dekker said. "Thank you, Elders. Ad Victoriam." Arthur put the handset down, and nodded to the scribe. He wondered what Nora would say when he told her that he was staying for at least another year. Maybe more.

Simply Falling - Ieyoka


End file.
